This invention generally pertains to the use of polyamide beds which contain an antimicrobial agent. The beds are used to adjust the antimicrobial agent content of aqueous media. The beds are employed in combination with a system or technique which serves to perform the desired adjustment in antimicrobial agent concentration. Nylon is a typical polyamide material and 10,10'-oxybisphenoxarsine (OBPA) is a typical antimicrobial agent.
Four concurrently filed patent applications of the assignee of this invention mentioned above involve the discovery that a chemical equilibrium of antimicrobial agents exist between fibers and aqueous media containing such agent. Application Ser. No 657,119 involves a method for controlling the antimicrobial agent content of fibers during processing subsequent to the incorporation of the agent into molten material prior to the spinning step. Application Ser. Nos. 657,117 and 657,278 deal with a method for incorporating antimicrobial agents into fibers during process steps following the spinning operations. Application Ser. No. 657,118 discloses a method of removing antimicrobial agents from aqueous media. As will be observed, this application is directed to an overall system that will enable one to advantageously practice the above discussed inventions.